A Mother's fear
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: What's worse than having a nightmare? I'll tell you what it is, it's watching that nightmare become reality, and there's nothing you can do about it.


**Okay everyone, this is a little idea I've had for a while, but never really had "umph" to do so. But now that a kind Message was sent to me, encouraging me to do so, I figured that I should. Remember, I don't own Naruto, believe me, I've tried. **

**Me: Walking into Masashi Kishimoto's house. "Can I own Naruto?"  
**_Masashi Kishimoto: Staring at me. "No." The blowing a whistle magically Naruto appears infront of me._**  
Naruto: Sorry, I have to escourt you to the door, nice to meet you, please leave us alone.  
**_Me: Standing outside Masashi's house, dumbfounded as to what the hell just happened._**  
****  
See? I've tried**

**Title: A Mother's fear. **

**Summary: What's worse than having a nightmare? I'll tell you what it is, it's watching that nightmare become reality, and there's nothing you can do about it. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

He ran, faster than ever before now. The rain kept on coming down on him, harder and harder. The harsh wind began to blow as well, threatening to blow away the small body but the blonde refused to be blown away even the slightest. He still ran. He ignored the harsh coughing, or the fact that he couldn't breathe well and if he tried to the wind would take his breath away. He was running from everything and anything he ever knew. He had a "good reason" too. The thirteen year old kept running, a small backpack shook up and down as he ran, it consisted of food and water, enough for four or five days.

"Stupid family." He grumbled. "Never understanding or listening to me."

That's right, Naruto Uzumaki, was running away. He hated them! He hated them all!

* * *

"Don't worry, I have Kakashi AND Jayria. We'll find him." The fourth reassured his wife. Kushina didn't look up from the picture she had been staring at. It was a picture of her little boy. He was grinning that big grin he always smiled, and his eyes..they sparkled. She felt a tear and wipped it away. Minato sighed, kneeling down to he level, taking two fingers and lifting her chin so he could see her face.

He didn't like what he saw. Tears. The one thing he hated to see on his wife's face. And that smile, he hasn't seen it in three days.

"I will bring him back, Kushina. I promise." Minato vowed. "_Alive_."

She nodded, looking back at the picture. Minato gave her a quick kiss and hug. Then jumping out the window into the harsh storm to meet up with fifteen ANBU officers, Kakashi and Jayria. She slowly stood up and watched her husband leave. Then closing the window. Tears trinkled down her face once more. She despratly wanted to join them, but Minato insisted she stay home, just incase he came back. She felt his lip quiver and she let out a sob.

She wanted to die.

Three days ago, she, Minato and her son had gotten into a fight. Naruto came home very late and forgot to call, making Kushina and Minato beyond worried. They had yelled at the poor child. And how did he react? Well, he did what any normal teenager would. He yelled right back. But the words he had screamed sentances and words that broke Kushina's heart.

**"I don't care! I don't have to listen to you! I wish you were dead!" **

The moment Naruto screamed that, was when Kushina really did want to die. Her son said somthing so horrible to her, and he said it so casually and that he didn't care, it broke her heart. Kushina wanted to cry out all of her tears. After that fight, Minato had sent (physically forced by dragging him by the arm) to his room and said he was grounded for a month. But later that night when Kushina felt she needed to talk to her son, she sat at the edge of his bed, Naruto had been curled up in a blanket and sleeping, but Kushina saw the tear streeks on his face.

_"Darling...I'm so sorry your Tou-san and I yelled at you. You have to understand, we were worried. We were scared somthing might have happened to you. We were only worried, that fight we had, I agree was unessessairy. Please forgive me. I love you, Naruto"_ she spoke tenderly to her son. Kushina left it at that and the next morning, she found her son's bed empty. She had figured he left early to practice. Or to a friend's house. But when dinner time rolled around, Naruto hadn't come home. She waited longer, he still wasn't home.

Now, he was gone. He had ran away.

Kushina went to Naruto's room one more time, everything was how it was. His sterio system and the thousand of CDs were neatly in place while everything else was a mess. Clothes on the ground, papers and pencils, and other items on the ground. Teenage Magazines on his desk, along with textbooks and homework. His bed was messy as well. Kushina stood in the door frame. Tears falling from her face. He was gone. Her baby. She left the room and entered her's and Minato's. Before she did anything, she fell to her knees and placed two arms on her bed, folding her hands together and closed her eyes.

"God...please, protect my baby." She prayed.

* * *

_"Darling...I'm so sorry your Tou-san and I yelled at you. You have to understand, we were worried. We were scared somthing might have happened to you. We were only worried, that fight we had, I agree was unessessairy. Please forgive me. I love you, Naruto"_

The wordsstung his heart, and the rain washed his face, mixing in the the tears. He wipped them away and started to climb the tree he could be sleeping in. The leaves kept the rain out and the branches were thick enough and close together, so he could sprawl out and not have to worry about falling. Naruto looked one last look at the sky. It was still dark and still promising rain. But it would have to do. Naruto sighed. He didn't mean a word he said to his parents, but now. It was too late. They hate him, he assumed.

He didn't know how wrong he was. Minato jumped from tree to tree, his eyes sharp and looking for his only son. Kushina with her hands held tight together, praying for her son's saftey. Both parents, looking for their son-their reason for living.

* * *

**I know I'm evil for not giving you a happy ending, but I want you to use your imagination to think about what will happen next. I thank all of my readers for reading my stories while my Beta is out of town (well, out of her town, I have no idea where she lives and I KNOW it's not where I live). so I won't be able to up-date my usual story. But thank you for reading my one-shots :)**

**Until next time, **

**The Un~wanted Angel. **


End file.
